Queen Siobathan Secret Daughter
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: To my knowledge no female heir to the throne or Queen has ever carried such a secret.  I tried to imagine what might happen if something like this happened.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Siobathan knew that it had been a mistake to come. No one knew her and she could see some people were looking at her like who are you? She stayed a couple of minutes and then quickly left. Once she was safely outside of town, she pulled over into a shopping center, turned the car ignition off and started sobbing and sobbing. It took her over 2 hours to stop crying and sobbing.

A couple of days later she attended the funeral of Chris Archer. It was held in the First Baptist Church in Charlotte, North Carolina. The place was packed. She had arrived early to get a seat. She sat in the back of the church.

She totally lost it later at the cemetery when the coffin was put in its final resting place. She couldn't breathe and felt like she was going to faint. She took off running, got into her car and drove off at a high rate of speed. The cemetery was about two miles from the interstate. It wasn't until she got on the interstate that she finally calmed down.

Shortly thereafter she felt a sharp pain and then there was blood everywhere. It was about 5:00 pm. She got off at a rest area. Clouds were gathering in the sky and it looked like a bad storm was coming. The rest area was closed for the day as it was winter time. Snow was starting to fall. She made a quick phone call and then looked for a motel to stay for the night.

2:00 am. January 16, 1981

The pain was almost unbearable. The Princess had a war movie on full blast so no one heard her screams. She had been in labor for several hours. She gave one final push and the baby came out. She cut the cord and cleaned herself up.

8:00 am. January 16, 1981

The Princess checked out of the motel and left the baby at the front desk with the couple who ran the motel. She went to a pay phone and make a quick call.

12:00 pm. Same day Police arrived after the couple working at the front desk call police to report an abandoned baby. When they search the motel room, they find bloody sheets. Tests determine that the woman gave birth in the motel room. Woman gave fake name. The number on the License Plate and the car belonged to Chris Archer who owned several cars. The car was later found hundreds of miles away on fire near the Greenbrier Motel the next day. The mystery deepens.

"The couple at the front desk Marsha and David Archer adopt the child as they are childless. DNA tests several years later prove that actress Lila Archer is the daughter of Chris Archer. The only question is who is her mother? No one really knows the answer to this question.

Witnesses tell Searching Missing Persons that the woman was tall, with red hair and fair skinned. She apparently showed up at the viewing and funeral of Chris Archer. She was tall and had red hair. Her last name may have been Showman. said Host Bill Willis.

The program then shows Lila Reid walking in a park hand in half with her husband and twin daughters. She's pregnant with a third child. She talks briefly asking her birth mother to come forward.

"If anyone has any information please...

Queen Siobathan happened to watch Searching Missing Persons while visiting her son and daughter in law in Washington D.C. She had always wondered what happened to her long lost daughter but hadn't dared look into it. She knew from hearing the couple at the front desk talking who were distantly related to Chris Archer talking about his death and then talking about the fact that they couldn't have children. They didn't know that she had overheard their conversation.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Lila was standing in the studio watching the phones ring. She wondered if anyone would come forward.. Of course you would have your share of crack pots and other claiming to know or be Lila's biological mother.

Also watching the program was Prince James of Scotland and his sister Princess Bonnie. His sister was a good friend of Lila. . They met while in college They had gotten a clue as to who her biological mother when the Princess had to have a blood transfusion and the test showed there was a distant familiar relationship between the two (16 times removed).. The pair sent months trying to investigate if possibly someone in the Scottish royal family was her biological mother. This of course was not revealed in the TV show.

After a long investigation, it was found that no one in the Scottish royal family at least was directly related to Lila. Those members of the family who could have been old enough to be her mother either were married and had children, or they were not in the United States or in another part of the United States when she was born. She had little problem getting family members to take DNA tests. She told Lila the test results as everyone knew and consented to the test.

A couple of years ago Princess Bonnie had gotten the Welsh royal family to do an DNA test. She was an expert in DNA and was doing this for medical purposes but also to see if the link was in this family. It wasn't. Because she was a royal, they had trusted her to do this and to keep it confidential which she did. She wasn't sure what she would have done if she had found a link. They wasn't a link and she had wisely gotten the permission of the Welsh royal family in writing when she told Lila there was no link at all to her.

There was no way she was going to get the other royal households to do this project. King Wilhlem who represented several royal households had come to her quietly and made it very clear that they were not giving their DNA to anyone, even another royal. It became common knowledge among the royal households of Europe that actress Lila Archer was looking for her biological mother and suspected one of them was her birth mother. He told her that a few of the royal households wanted to threaten her with legal action but he had talked them out of it. He urged her not to pursue this any further.

Two days after the show

Princess Bonnie had gotten pictures of every member of the Irish Royal family (all 185 of them). She strongly suspected one of them as being the birth mother. She narrowed it down to about 10 women who were in the age group of possibly being Lila's daughter. She had gotten the DNA on all 10 of them at a recent wedding when most of the royal households of Europe had attended. Queen Siobathan's oldest daughter was getting married.

Princess Hannah (sister in law of Princess Bonnie) was in a culinary school and the school fixed the meal for the rehearsal dinner. She got the DNA off of the drinking glasses. The DNA showed a strong familiar relationship. When she got to Queen Siobathan's DNA, it was a match. She knew that Queen Siobathan was Lila's biological mother. But what she didn't know was how Queen Siobathan and Chris Archer had met. She couldn't really tell Lila. That would be a violation of privacy and if they had found out that she had done this, her career as well as she family would be ruined.


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Siobathan looked at the pictures of Lila and Spencer Reid. The couple had twin daughters and Lila was pregnant with a third child. They looked good together. Lila looked like a clone of Chris Archer. She looked nothing like her at all. She looked carefully to see any resemblance and found none. She had two granddaughters and another grandchild on the way.

It was a fluke that she was even queen. She was the first born child of King Kevin and Queen Maureen. They married in 1956 and had Prince Kevin in 1957. Siobathan was born in 1959. Three daughters had followed Prince Sean had died at the age of 30 from complications of the flu.

The Irish Constitution had been changed in 1987 so that if a male heir died without an heir, then the next child in line would be the monarch regardless of gender. The King made sure that it applied to his children. It also stated that the monarch's first born would become the heir to the throne regardless of gender. In 2009, a week after Princess Siobathan's 50th birthday, the King died at the age of 79.

No one knew about Lila. Even so, Lila would not be an heir to the throne because the constitution stated that the monarch had to either be married or marry the father or mother of their child. Lila's father was dead and had been dead for over 30 years. The person that she married would have to be Catholic or would have to covert to being a Catholic. The monarch had to be Catholic (Lila was raised Southern Baptist).

This law was somewhat similar to the one in England except in England, one had to be Protestant. The Princess knew that Chris Archer's parents were devout Southern Baptists. Her parents were devout Catholics. This would not have worked out very well if they had married.

Unlike other monarchs, King Kevin had political clout. He had the power to veto bills presented in the Irish parliament. He also had the power to introduce laws into the legislature. Very rarely was the King bills overrided He was very careful of what bills he advocated. Most were non-controversial. He tended to avoid bills that were controversial, although he had strong opinions on issues. He as well as the Queen were devout Catholics who went to church every Sunday..He generally practiced what he preached. He believed that religious faith was something you showed by example rather than forcing the issue.

The Queen was not as religious as her parents but she kept this to herself. She went to church more out of a sense of duty as she felt that she was expected to go to church every Sunday. In her early 20's she had rebelled against the church big time. She closed her eyes as she thought back to the time long ago..


	4. Chapter 4

There had been about 500 calls after the show on Lila's biological mother but no luck finding her. Lila wondered if her biological mother had seen the show. She wondered what she thought. She was grateful to her friend Princess Bonnie for trying to help find the truth.

Queen Siobathan typed the letter on her old typewriter several times. She really didn't know what to say. She figured that Lila suspected it was one of royal households of Europe. If she said, she wasn't at liberty to say who she was, Lila would know for a fact that what she was thinking was true. After typing several drafts, she decided to shred them.

She really didn't like it when King Wilhelm went to Princess Bonnie and in not so many words threatened her with a lawsuit. She had no part of that, knowing that this could backfire on her. The King didn't know when to shut up and often put his foot in his mouth or made himself look foolish by his actions.

Four months later Kevin McDonald Medical Center, Washington DC

Queen Siobathan had walked passed the room that Lila was in. Lila was alive but barely. She was in a coma. Her daughter was in the room next door and had just given birth when Lila heart stopped beating. She could hear the doctors and nurses trying to save her life. She was taken to ICU. All night the Queen prayed that Lila would survive. She cried softly so that no one would hear here.

"Siobathan, please don't cry anymore." the voice said.

The Queen who was in bed saw her father standing by her bed. She tried to reached out to him and was going to say something but he shook his head and put his finger on his mouth to quiet her.

"Lila died twice last night. Right now she's in a coma but will be coming out of it. Wasn't her time.

She will have a long life with Spencer which is what was meant to be. Please don't have any more sorrow in your heart."

The King then disappeared.

After several weeks, Lila had recovered suffering no ill effects. When she had died, she had see the most brillant skyline ever. The colors of the rainbow were something else. She got unto a train and it pulled out of the station. She got off at a train station that was built with silver and gold. In the background a city which was very beautiful to look at could be seen. She only got a peek of it. She was stopped by a man who had a crown on his head and who was dressed like a King.

"I'm your grandfather Lila. I didn't know you in life but found out about you a couple of days before I left the earth. It's not your time to leave the earth. You have three children and a husband who adores you. You will have a good life and a long one."

"Who is my mother and who are you?" asked Lila confused.

"You're mother is Queen Siobathan of Ireland. She saw your TV program and has been debating what to do. She wanted to contact you but didn't know what to say to you. "

"How did she met my father...

"Lila, time for you to go back to the earth. In time you will get answers to your questions."

Lila came out of the coma and sat up in the bed.

"Oh my God, Lila you're awake." said her husband.

After two weeks Lila went home from the hospital with no ill effects.


	5. Chapter 5

King Kevin decided to make himself at home. Spencer and Lila Reid lived in a nice 4 bedroom home. He decided to take the guest bedroom for now as no one was using it. There was a TV set and he turned on the TV. Lila was upstairs breast feeding. Reid had just came home when he noticed that the door to the guest room was closed and the TV was one. He went into the room and saw his daughter watching the TV.

"Come on, Bridget, Hannah, you're not supposed to be in here. This is the guest room." said Reid who walked over to the TV and turned it off. The two girls skipped out of the room.

Reid was surprised to see that dinner had already been cooked. Lila came downstairs and was equally shocked.

"Mommy, the King of Ireland cooked our meal. We helped him."

Lila looked like she was shocked out of her mind. They all eat dinner. Usually after dinner they took a walk. The kitchen was clean, dishes put away, floors cleaned when they got back.. Lila and Reid looked at each other like they didn't know what was going on.

It was about midnight. Reid and Lila were up watching the Late Show with David Letterman.

"Spencer, there have been some very odd things that have been going on for the last couple of months. The meal being cooked, the kitchen cleaned up, I didn't do any of these things. The girls probably did thee cooking but they didn't clean up. No one was in the house at the time. The girls had talked about seeing the King of Ireland and referring to him as grandpa. Yesterday one of the neighbors told me that a man dressed like a King was sitting in the back yard on the swing. I saw someone but when I yelled out, the figure looked at me and then disappeared. Another person saw him sitting in front of our yard."

"I don't know what to say Lila. I really don't. I can't say that I believe in the paranormal."

As the weeks went by, others saw this man dressed like a King walking around the neighborhood. People became alarmed when he was seen in the school playground. Kids had played games with him at the park and on the background. The way he was dressed made him stand out. Police stopped him walking down the street a couple of blocks from where the Reids lived.

"Sir, my name is HRH King Kevin of Ireland. I was the King of Ireland."

The police officers looked at each other. Whoever he was, he was very very strange.

"Do you have ID Sir?"

"Yes, I do. When I died, my wife Maureen had it put in my casket so I would have it. You never know. I'll give you my daughter's phone number

They asked him to sit in the patrol car which he did. The other officer continued questioning him as they drove to the Reid home. Spencer was at work and Lila was taking a nap.

"My granddaughter lives in the neighborhood. I came by to see my great-grandchildren. Have never seen them. "

There was a private number for his daughter. Police called the number on the cell phone the man

had.

The call said it was from her father. Without thinking, Queen Siobathan answered the phone. She was in Washington D.C, visiting relatives.

"This is the Arlington Virginia Police Department. Your father gave us your number. We have him in our patrol car...

"How did you get my number? My father died a couple of years ago. How you get his cell phone?"

"This is Queen Siobathan of Ireland. My father died in 2009."

"This man claims that your daughter Lila lives in the neighborhood."

"Tell me where you are."

In about 45 minutes the Queen arrived at the Capital Community. While she was in the car being driven there, her cell phone rang. She said nothing for several minutes and then hung up the phone.

When she arrived, Lula was outside with her kids, and neighbors were looking out their windows curiously. The King had disappeared from the patrol car. Left in the car was a cell phone and a ring with the family name on it.

"This is my father's cell phone. It's been missing since he died. After he died, no one could find it. And this ring. This was the engagement ring my father gave to my mother. After he died, we couldn't find it either." said the Queen after carefully inspecting the phone.

She happened to look up at an open window and saw her father's figure waving to her.

King Kevin had finished his business on earth. He had been in limbo for over a year and finally was going to heaven. He had tried to get through to people on earth. Because Lila had nearly died, he was able to tap into her life. He knew her children would be receptive to him. The figure disappeared and a white mist came flying out of the window into the sky. A flock of doves came out of nowhere and followed it. Until it couldn't be seen anymore. Several people witnessed this.

She hadn't told anyone that the night before in a dream that she was told she would be meeting her mother. The King had brought them together.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days later Queen Siobathan met privately with Lila. She really didn't know what to say. She didn't know that Lila had told Princess Bonnie about the meeting. Princess Bonnie had never told Lila that she already knew and had known for quite a while that the Queen was her mother. She decided never to tell her.

Lila had a lot of questions but decided not to ask them all, at least not yet.

Beginning of Racing season 1980

Princcess Siobathan had never been to a race. She had been invited to attend the Daytona 500 by a friend. The fact that a real Princess was attending the race was a big deal. The race was televised in Ireland. The Princess stood with the other racing queens as the winner Chris Archer kissed them all. His eyes were on her. He didn't care about the other women standing there.

From that day on, the Princess was in love with him. She went to several other races. Then she went out on several dates with him. She had never been out on a real date, so to speak. She never let on that she had never been on a date. She thought they were boyfriend/girlfriend but he had other ideas. She became very upset when she saw him flirting with other women.

Chris Archer wanted to score with the Princess just to say that he slept with a real Princess. She was ashamed to say that she was very drunk and didn't remember much about it the 3 times she slept with him. It was heartbreaking to her when she found out he was going around and telling everyone about it. She let him having it especially shortly after they had broken up that he was engaged to be married.

Fourth of July 1980 or around that time

Chris Archer was having an engagement party at his parent's home in Ponce Inlet. Princess Siobathan showed up and walked into the house and out to the pool area where he was. It was at that time she was going to tell him that she was pregnant (she was well into the first trimester of pregnancy). When she saw him with his bride to be, she totally lost it.

"Chris Archer is a cheater and a liar. " said Princess Siobathan.

Everyone became very quiet.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Siobathan. I slept with your man. I had no idea you were engaged to be married to him. Otherwise I wouldn't have."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't sleep with you. You must be in a dream world." said Chris laughing.

"I think you need to leave." said one of the guests.

"I'm not going to leave."

When someone touched the Princess, she reacted by spinning around and punching the person in the arm. She then pushed the person into the swimming pool.

"Chris Archer is a cheater and a liar. I'm just telling you all. He cheated on me and he will cheat on you. " screamed the Princess.

She was escorted out of the house yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs.

She tried to call him and he hung up on her. She wrote him letters telling him she needed to talked to him. They contacted her father who then told her that if she continued to do this, she would be sent home and not allowed to return to college. King Kevin thought his daughter had lost her marbles.

The Princess didn't gain a lot of weight and didn't look pregnant. No one noticed. She really didn't know what she was going to do. A couple of weeks before she was due, Chris Archer had been murdered by another man who accused him of cheating with his wife. This same man also murdered his wife. He was about a week away from getting married.

His death had taken its toll emotionally on Princess Siobathan. Even though she was not in love with him anymore, she had a bond with him that would never be broken. By the time she went to the funeral, the incident at Chris Archer's home had largely been forgotten.

Lila knew about her father's murder and knew that her father was a ladies man. This didn't really surprise her. The man who murdered her father was still in prison (he barely escaped the death penalty). While in high school she had read old newspaper clippings about the murder. Her father had been shot 4 times in the head. The wife of this man had been shot several times as well. There was outrage over Chris Archer's murder. People in the racing community had closed ranks. Even though Chris was known to cheat on girlfriends, this was covered up by the racing media and others. It still was covered up.

Lila had been one of racing queens. At age 16, she was the youngest one. No one tried to hid the fact that she was Chris Archer's daughter. She appeared in a couple of movies about race car drivers. This jump started her career. The parents that raised her were racing fans and growing up she was at the race track a lot. She loved it. Her parents really thought she might either marry a race car driver or someone in the racing community but she didn't.

The two had a very long chat. Now the big thing was if the Queen was going to go public with this. She had consulted several legal experts. If she went public with this, it didn't affect her title or crown as nothing in the Constitution mentioned this. She knew that she would be judged or criticized. Big time.

Last year she was harshly criticized when her 26 year old daughter had a child out of wedlock and refused to marry the commoner father. The attacks were vicious, against her daughter and against her. She got several letters from people telling her she was a bad mother and questioning her ability to be a Queen because of what happened. She didn't say much about it and refused to criticize her daughter. The commoner father played in a popular rock band. He came from a upper class background but was on the fringes of the royals (he had royal blood on the wrong side of the sheets and it was 20 times removed).

Back in 1973, King Kevin's nephew and Queen Siobathan cousin who was 21 at the time fathered a child out of wedlock with a model who was 17 years old and nothing was said about the nephew..His brother was not judged by others nor did people send him letters saying he was a bad father. The act of consent in Ireland was 18 years old. The nephew broke the law but this never came up at all. This is perhaps why her father wouldn't comment on it in public. Privately, the King wasn't too thrilled about this, but believed boys will be boys and this was just some youthful indiscretion and that he shouldn't be condemned for it the rest of his life. His judgment on the 17 year old model very different. Saw her as an opportunist who use his nephew to further her career and better her life. The Queen had often wondered how he would have judged her if he knew about her situation 30 years ago. It seemed like he had found out after death about it.

The 17 year old model and her family however, were judged very harshly. She was accused of deliberately getting pregnant and playing the oldest trick in the book. People sent nasty letters to her and her family. Double standard at play here. The couple eventually married and to the surprise of everyone were still married.

After thinking about it for several weeks, the Queen decided to face the music.

The next chapter will tell what happened after the Queen told the World that she had a secret daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

The reaction of the people in Ireland was shock and disbelief when Queen Siobathan revealed her secret on the Irish TV Program 120 minutes. She had told her children before going unto the show. They had no problem with it. Since the Queen had five boys and one girl, her daughter was thrilled to have a sister.

The Queen's husband came from a prominent Irish American Family in Boston who were pioneers in the medical field, especially when it came to pediatric. Queen Siobathan met her husband while she was doing volunteer work at Boston Hospital treating babies that were very sick. He was the only one who knew about Lila.

The Queen had seen babies being born, and knew a lot about childbirth. It wasn't until much later that she realized that she could have put herself or Lila in danger as she had no pre-natal care. She had been careful about what she ate or put into her body but this sometimes wasn't enough.

There wasn't very much criticism or judgment about Queen Siobathan probably because of how she reacted to her daughter having a child out of wedlock. She had not been holier than thou on the issue. She hadn't harshly judged others for something that she had done. She didn't criticize those who didn't follow their Catholic faith closely. Neither did her father for that matter either.

She also didn't make an issue about the DNA. Other royal households went into a panic over the issue. Since this was never made public, the Queen didn't mention it in the interview.

Now the mystery was solved. Everyone got along and lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
